


I Was Evolving

by CelineStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad joke and pokémon references, Derek didn't left, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 04, slight angst, updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineStilinski/pseuds/CelineStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Stiles Stilinski, weird and sudden ideas, it was natural. But Derek definitely wasn't expecting him to enter his loft at 1 AM as they were freshly back from Mexico. Especially when the only thing Derek wanted was, desperately, to sleep. But you couldn't really do anything against Stiles' want to ramble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Evolving

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, and everyone knows how bad French are in spelling and syntax. And well, I don't have any Beta... So, still hope you'll like it. (And it is my first fanfiction on AO3, by the way... But, who cares ? )
> 
> Updated, 01/25/2017 :  
> Still French, and terrible, but probably better than I was years ago. Slowly rereading through my mistakes and rewriting this. This one-shot is gonna be updated with a few changes in the upcoming weeks, and a sequel running arround my computer for years might be published if you want me to. (Might take a little while don't hesitate to tell me about my horrible grammar.)
> 
> 03/20/2017 : Still haven't edited shit, I'm sorry.

“I can’t believe you’re a wolf. Look, not like a werewolf, Big Bad Wolf and all the fuss, but a wolf. With the tail and everything. The pointed ears, the legs, the claws, the hairs ! Everywhere ! And the tail. Damn, do you realize that you have a hairy tail which you lugs around to you ? And especially that when you come back to human, you’re kind of naked ? Literally ?”

 _Shut him up_. It was certainly the first thought which crossed Derek’s poor mind, currently mistreated. Does someone want to remind him why the hell he let a key to every member of the pack ? Especially to _Stiles_ ? He had to be sick that day.

Yeah, it had to be that.

Even if he had never been sick in his life.

The pack came back early in the morning from Mexico, and after all this dose of unbearable and extremely long events… And above all really creepy. Derek, like any normal person - yes, we're really talking about Derek Hale - had dreamed of only one thing : his bed. His lovely and beautiful bed that he learnt to cherish, well at his expense, this few weeks where his wolf's powers saw themselves reduced to the state... Well, all there is as more humanoid.

He saw himself saying goodbye to Breaden, she’d find Kate after all, and she helped him to find what was going on with him. Et which says ending of a contract, said a new one. Somewhere else. Sometimes far far away. The hard job of the mercenaries. He wouldn’t complain, she was a good shot, nothing else… Unless the fact that she wasn’t a psychopath and/or she wasn’t dead had completely changed the situation.

By leaving for Mexico, he was waiting for never come back to Beacon Hills, not alive, in any case. Meredith Walker had predicted his death, Loraine Martin, surely too. And even worth, Lydia too. But he was still there, in the flesh, the bone… And yeah, Stiles was right : in wolf.

With the _pointed ears_ , the _legs_ , the _claws_ , the _hairs_ and the _tail_.

Besides the return of his electric blue eyes so dear to his Omega’s heart.

Yeah, because he loves them, his unreal blue eyes. We must not believe.

To return to the main subject, Stiles was casually sitting cross-legged on Derek’s bed, speaking again and again, ever more, while after the events with the Nogitsune, he found himself talking a lot less. But as what, it only needed a simple little trigger to find the Stiles in overdose of Adderall. And Derek could complain as much as he wanted, but it was good to see that he was better. To **_smell_** that he was better.

But damn, there, right now, he pissed him off.

It was not a coincidence that the hyperactive was sitting on his bed, because for a few hours already, Derek was catching up on sleep, wrapped in his blanket like a real teenager… Who he was no longer since a long time. And he was sleeping soundly, enjoying a few weeks of calm they would be entitled to Beacon Hills… Until a kind of idiot started to scream his name in the middle of his loft. At one in the morning. Stiles never slept or what ?

“Stiles,” he growled, “go home… Before I…”

“You tear my throat out with your teeth?” Stiles’ sarcastic question had everything to be rhetoric, this how the Sheriff’s son went on before even let time to the wolf to put one. “Yeah I know. But now, it’s rather with fangs, you see and…”

“I was going to say, before I throw you out the window to be able to rest easy… But if it can please you… OUT !”

Derek held on carrying his hand to his own face and sighing of frustration. That this kid was exhausting. But the young Hale contented with frowning when a sulky pout took a seat on Stiles’ face, who didn’t nevertheless move of a single millimeter… So to speak.

“But Derek ! I have full of questions ! And I don’t want to ask questions to Peter, EVER. Shit, he was locked in Eichen House. And I hate this place, really. And I hate him even more, but it’s a detail. IN BRIEF. You are willing to answer my questions ?”

A deaf growl rose of the deepest of the throat of the lycan, pulling a light backlash to Stiles, what gave Derek to smile. He really missed it. Terrorize the kid just with a growl. Horribly missed.

“If I answer your questions, you promise to leave as fast as possible of this loft and let me sleep ?” Eventually the lycan resigns himself.

“I promise absolutely nothing,” the young Stilinski chuckled, “but I can always try.”

Like what, the growl didn’t prevent Stiles from fast resuming his consistency and smiling like an idiot, settling more comfortably on Derek’s blanket, resting his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands, fixing the werewolf by thinking at what question might he ask. Because he had tons.

“Well, you ask your damn questions ?”

And Stiles became serious back, grave face, literally, and the worry dancing in his eyes, despite himself. Derek raised an eyebrow, seriously asking himself what did mean this suddenly changing of behavior. But he didn’t have time to think of it more, that Stiles already announced the bottom of his mind.

“When… When you said us to go to find Scott… To find him over everything and leaving you… You know that I didn’t want to, right ?” The teenager asked with a small voice, that he didn’t recognize himself.

“What do you want to say with that ?” New frown by the wolf… Not to change.

“I- Damn Der’! You were dying, and I couldn’t leave you for dead ! How did you even want from me to choose between you and Scott ? You were dying, damn it !” Stiles got mad, linking however. “I didn’t want to let you alone… Well… Just with Breaden. I wanted to stay with you. Do you know how I would have reacted if you were dead ? When… When with Lydia, we found out that your name was the one which unlocked the third part of the deadpool… I - I kept me from panicking. I was… And… Forget it. Forget what I said. Next question : what happened to you, what does that mean exactly ?”

Stiles shook his head, acting as if nothing had happened, taking back a huge and idiot smile, trying to get his monologue like he had mere rambled an umpteenth time.

“Stiles… I don’t give up.” The wolf huffed.

“I said : next question !” Retorted the younger, moving this time to lay out his legs and propping his hands behind him, without take his eyes off Derek. “Then ?”

“All the wolf always told me that I looked like my mother, but I hadn’t understood before now. My mother had the power to turn entirely into a wolf” Derek began before being interrupted.

“As you now, in outline.”

“Stiles, if you want me to answer to your question, stop interrupted me” Sighed the older.

“Okay, I shut up !”

“So, I think it’s genetic in birth wolves. I’m dead, you know ? But I kind of resuscitate.”

“It’s a mania in Hale or what ?” Laughed Stiles, not far from burst out laughing.

“Stiles !” Growled Derek, throwing a glare to Stiles. “If my answers interest you as much as that, go out and let me sleep.”

A childish pout took place on Stiles’ face. And the far away he remembered, Derek had never seen the human used puppy eyes to his person. Or anyone else, in fact. And damn it, even Isaac was less convincing. And everyone knows that Isaac’s puppy eyes made you want to cuddle. Even to the Sourwolf he was. And this kind of look was the worst threat in the world. For Derek, in all cases. He sighed, resigned. He repeated himself : but this kid will kill him one day.

“All of this to say that I evolved. I was evolving during this whole time.” He finally sighed.

“Like a Pokémon ?” Smiled broadly Stiles.

“Stiles !” Almost barked Derek.

“Well what ?” The younger was falsely whining.

Whining which wasn’t really convincing accompanied with this mocking and silly smile of the young human. Derek despaired to live one day normally. Seriously : a kid came to piss him with silly questions at one in the morning… Sorry, it was already half past one. He had not slept for more than twenty-four hours, and existential questions or not… Stiles annoyed him. He was insomnia or something ? Because the human already off again in a monologue.

And say that it was questions he wanted to ask… And now, he talked about Pokémon, and how much Pikachu and Cyndaquil were the best of the best.

And however, it took only a half second to Derek to find out an idea to make him stop. He took this for a idiocy, which would make Stiles silent at least for three days. But he was certainly not expected him to answer. And that him, the grumpy Omega who loves nobody… Love it. Still less that they, one as the other, the heart that throbs. Derek’s, almost like a teenager. Wait. Worst ! Like his Alpha in his time _Scott and Allison it’s for eternity, band of jealous._

Yeah, Derek had that impression.

Because a few seconds earlier, Stiles, inexhaustible, saw his wrist caught by Derek’s hand and his body pushed against the mattress before lips came against his, making him shut instantly. And Derek had hoped to retreat as fast as the action happened, but it didn’t count on the surprisingly rapid reaction of Stiles who wrapped his arms around the Omega’s neck to lure him against him and move his lips tenderly, slowly, against his.

And what was even more surprised the young Hale, was that on his own, he had seen himself, in his turn, extend the kiss. Sliding his hands on Stiles’ hips before rising them slowly under the t-shirt of the hyperactive, before finally departing from a few centimeters, keeping his eyes close for a second before opening them to fix his blue-green eyes in those whiskey of the student.

“Why did you do that ?” Whispered Stiles.

“I don’t know.” Answered sincerely Derek, his eyes falling, despite himself, on the lips he had discovered so sweet.

“Why... You don't just put me out kicking my ass ?” Stammered slightly the young Stilinski, fixing in his turn the lycan’s lips.

“I should” Retorted simply the other, before asking without taking his eyes off Stiles’ lips, the reverse was also rigor. “Why didn’t you pushed me away ?”

“Because I wanted this since an eternity.” Answered Stiles.

And Derek thought cry, hearing the regular rhythm although fast of Stiles’ heart : he had not lied. He wanted this since a long time, very long. And without really know how, Derek took the teenager’s lips once again, more pressing, more envious.

And he realized it didn’t start yesterday, with him either, this desire he had rebuffed as almost morbid, it was a kid after all, but it certainly dated as far as him. Even maybe since this day, where he pushed him again his room’s door. He wanted to do it. However, now, he had a flash of lucidity, and nimbly, he moved away from a dozen millimeter.

“And Malia ?” He dared breathe.

Stiles gave him a smile, as if he waited for this question. But as if the answer was also evident.

“We’re not together anymore.”

And Derek didn’t wait any longer, he completely slammed Stiles against his bed, pressing his lips, then his tongue against the other’s. He requested an access, further, deeper. And Stiles granted him without hesitation. They still were more enterprising the one than the other. Derek’s hands slipped a little more under Stiles’ t-shirt, before rising it up to remove it, leaving his lips to kiss down his neck, his throat, and the tender skin of his jaw.

“Stiles ?” Derek whispered slowly.

“Yeah ?” Answered the other, between light moans of pleasure.

“I’m not a Pokémon.” The wolf smiled against his ear.

And Stiles let out a laugh before catching Derek's face between his hands and cuddle dashingly his lips from his, touch lightly his cheeks with the slight beard from his fingers.

Yeah, they were some dumbass. They'll probably never really confess it. But in the meantime, they loved each other the time of a night.


End file.
